


To Believe In A Dream

by Sxymami0909



Series: Where I Feel At Home [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Scott, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Limousine Sex, Pack Feels, Sassy Derek, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Stiles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Fresh from college and living in the apartment Derek gave to them the Christmas Holden was born, Stiles and Lydia finally get married, but they wouldn’t be them if something didn’t go wrong in the process. At least Lydia Stilinski can say one thing, her marriage, even from the very beginning, is not the slightest bit boring. (Title from ‘Wait For Me by Motopony)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Believe In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - Lydia and Stiles are now married and its their first night as s married couple. Smut would be nice.

Stiles sat in the back of the limo a silly grin on his face as he ran his fingers down his wife’s arm. The smile on his face grew wider at the thought. Lydia Martin was his wife. A part of him still couldn’t believe she was his. Honestly it should have hit him when they got together senior year of high school and then again when he got her pregnant in college. Or even when she’d had their son that was probably a good giveaway that they’d end up here and oh yeah, when he proposed and she said yes too. But still, Stiles knew the kind of lives they led and how things could change in a single moment. So, the fact that he was sitting in a limo heading to his and Lydia’s wedding reception well, it all still managed to surprise him…In the best way possible of course.

Stiles turned his head watching as Lydia took a sip of her champagne. The white dress she wore was strapless, classical even. It was satin, not too fancy, but the bodice was fitted and shimmered against her pale skin. The design was almost as gorgeous as her. The skirt flowed out and honestly she looked like some kind of Warrior Angel. Her eye makeup was dark and smoky, but her lips, they were light, natural, and her strawberry blonde hair fell in wisps around her face framing the long braid in her hair. She was literally a goddess.

“You’re staring,” Lydia said a grin tugging at her lips as she drank the last of the champagne in her glass. It was nice that they’d put a bucket in the limo, not that the reception was far away. Twenty-five to thirty minutes at the most. Somewhere off the beaten path just to make sure there were no interruptions.

Stiles smirked, “Can you blame me? My wife is hot,” he said as he watched her put her glass down and turn to face him. He cocked his head to the side, “So, Mrs. Stilinski--”

“Martin-Stilinski,” Lydia corrected with a smirk of her own as she shifted closer to him running a hand down his arm admiring the way the suit fit him. Stiles had always been sort of lanky in high school, but he’d filled out their senior year and continued to do so in college. He was definitely no slouch, not that he’d ever been. Lydia didn’t love Stiles because of the way he looked, though that was definitely a plus.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes of course Martin-Stilinski,” he replied playfully, “What’s going through that head of yours right now?” He asked tapping his finger gently against her temple before caressing her cheek.

Lydia leaned into the touch and shifted until her leg was pressing against the side of his. “I’m thinking…I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy,” she responded softly, “Looks like you don’t need that fifteen year plan after all huh?” She asked teasingly.

Stiles’ expression softened even as his eyes widened a bit. “I have no idea what plan you’re referring to,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her letting his hand rub the length of her back gently.

“Mmhm,” Lydia leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, “Sure you don’t,” she added as her lips trailed down to his jaw.

Stiles let his eyes flutter shut at the feel of Lydia’s mouth moving against his skin. His hand slid up her back resting at the back of her neck, “Let’s not start something we can’t finish,” he told her with a grin.

Lydia shifted back, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. “Who says we can’t finish?” She asked before glancing briefly at the closed partition and then turning back to Stiles. She glanced around the seat briefly before reaching down and gathering the bottom of her dress and lifting it slightly.

Stiles arched an eyebrow, “I don’t know what’s happening right now, but I like it.” He said as he watched Lydia shift and then move her body so she was straddling his waist. He leaned back his hands automatically going to her hips helping her settle over him. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely liking this idea,” he said while nodding.

Lydia just shook her head, “Dork,” she replied with a soft chuckle before leaning in, cupping his cheek, and capturing his lips in a long drawn out kiss.

Stiles returned the kiss, moving his mouth over hers and deepening the kiss as his hand slid down her body and beneath the dress that was now pushed up onto their laps. It took him a minute, but his hand finally found her thigh and he groaned at how soft her skin was. He slid his hand down her leg and hit into something on her upper thigh. Stiles broke the kiss and arched a brow at his wife, tilting his head to the side and catching sight of something black. “Is that a thigh harness for a knife you’re wearing?” He asked eyebrows lifting, “Planning on offing me during the honeymoon,” he joked as he let his thumb rub across the flat end of the blade briefly.

Lydia chuckled, her lips swollen and red from his mouth. “No, it’s my something old…it was Allison’s,” she said softly as she slipped a hand beneath his suit jacket, “I wanted some part of her there with us today. You know she was always rooting for us,” she admitted as she turned Stiles’ head and pressed her lips to his neck.

Stiles groaned softly and he grunted, “I know,” he said quietly as he slid his hand past the sheath and further up her thigh until his fingers found her panties.

Lydia inhaled deeply, as one of her hands dropped between their bodies and started working open his belt, letting the topic of Allison drop for the moment. “How terrible would it be if the first time we had sex as a married couple it was a quickie in the limo?” She asked once she had his zipper down and her hand in his pants.

Stiles’ hips bucked against her hand of their own accord and he groaned, “Not terrible at all,” he replied as he let his fingers dip beneath the elastic band of her panties and slid two fingers inside her heated core. “Jeez Lyds,” Stiles tilted his head up so he could catch his wife’s gaze, “How long have you been thinking about this?” He asked as his thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her body.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, pushing herself onto her knees, so they sunk into the seat of the limo giving Stiles better access to her body. “A while,” she answered as she slid her hand into his boxer briefs gripping his semi-hardened shaft, stroking him just as slowly as his fingers were moving inside of her. “Don’t mess up my dress,” she told him, her breathing picking up speed as pleasure rippled through her body.

Stiles grunted, “Don’t ruin my suit,” he replied just as seriously watching as Lydia’s lips curved into a smile. He desperately wanted to touch more of her, but he knew at the moment it wasn’t exactly possible. He slid his free hand down her body and beneath the other side of her dress cupping her ass in his hand squeezing it gently as he rocked his hips into her hand. “I want to be inside of you,” he whispered against her skin, before closing his mouth over her neck and sucking hard.

Lydia’s head dropped back heat spreading through her at his words and the feel of his hot mouth against her skin. She moaned softly and nodded, “Me too,” she replied shifting again as they both maneuvered themselves enough to get his pants and boxes out of the way and then she felt him pushing her panties to the side and positioning himself at her center.

Lydia gripped Stiles’ shoulder’s and held his gaze as she let her body slowly sink down on him, moaning at the feel of him filling her, “God, I love you,” she whispered softly, her hand going to his cheek as she started moving over him, her hips rocking as she ground down on him.

Stiles groaned his head falling back against the limo seat as Lydia rode him slowly at first before picking up a bit of speed. He held her gaze and his heart warmed when she spoke, “I love you too, always.” He murmured before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

Lydia moaned into Stiles’ mouth, the feel of his hand sliding to her and guiding her movements making heat pool in her lower belly. She could feel the limo turning but she ignored everything that wasn’t Stiles, as his mouth and fingers touched every part of her body he could reach.

Stiles was already close to coming and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the picture that Lydia made, riding him in a limo in a wedding dress or if the fact that the woman he’d loved since third grade was finally his wife, either way he couldn’t let himself go until he made her come first.

Lydia broke the kiss when she felt Stiles’ hand slip between their bodies, his thumb going straight to her clit. “Fuck,” she gasped her hand gripping the back of his neck as she used her knees to lift herself off of him and then slid back down speeding up her movements.

“Is what we’re doing,” Stiles replied with a wink making Lydia let out a breathy chuckle. He could feel his legs tremble slightly as he thrust up of the seat as Lydia pushed herself down on him. God she felt so good around him. He was so lost in her that he didn’t feel the limo come to a stop.

Lydia arched in his lap, her breathing coming in heavy gasps as the pressure in her lower belly grew heavier. Her moans were growing louder now the closer she got to her orgasm. “Oh god, Stiles, right there, yes,” she moaned his name again right as the door to the limo was pulled open the sound of their friends voices making their way through the open door.

“We found them!” Scott called out, Kira, their son Emerson, and Holden by their sides. Scott glanced into the limo and his eyes widened, “Holy shit,” he turned away immediately, blocking them from the kids as he glanced at his wife, whose face was beat red.

Stiles heard Scott’s voice and he turned in time to see his best friend stand in front of them. His eyes widened and he heard Lydia let out a sharp noise as he shifted forward and went tumbling down his wife hitting the limo floor beneath him.

Lydia’s head hit the bottom of the limo and she grunted as Stiles fell with her still between her thighs. “Ow,” she mumbled her dress still pushed up at the waist, fabric and lace all around her and Stiles.

“Oh god I’m so sorry Lyds,” he glanced towards the door where he heard their son calling for ‘Mommy’. He shook his head and glanced down at his wife. “So much for consummating out marriage on the ride over,” he grumbled as he pushed himself back so he was on his knees. He slid out of her and winced as he pushed himself back into his boxers and started pulling himself together.

Lydia pushed herself up and glanced over towards the door, “Mommy will be right there sweetie,” she called out as she reached between them and fixed her panties before pushing her skirt down.

When they were both as put together as they were going to get Lydia glanced at Stiles and a small grin pulled at her lips.

urned the smile and shook his head, “You’re trouble,” Stiles told her teasingly as he leaned in, brushed a quick kiss to her lips and then pushed himself up and moved towards the door. He stumbled out of the limo in time to see Derek, Scott, Kira, and all three kids standing there as other people made their way into the reception hall chuckling. Stiles sent them a sheepish look before turning back towards the limo and holding a hand out to help Lydia, “Where’s my blushing bride?” He called out.

Lydia carefully got up from the floor and took his hand when she was close enough to the door letting him help her out of the limo. “I don’t blush,” she told him matter-of-factly as she stepped onto the street, her gaze drifting to the driver who didn’t look happy.

“Mommy!” A loud squeal came from beside Derek, who stood holding his three-year-old daughter’s hand grin on his face.

Lydia glanced at Holden and smiled as she stepped away from Stiles and grinned, “Hey monkey, come here.” She said bending down slightly and holding her arms out to their son.

Stiles watched as Holden ran to Lydia on wobbly legs. He grinned when she picked him up and balanced him on her hip. Stiles looked over at their friends catching his best friends’ gaze and shaking his head at the look Scott was giving him, “Don’t say it,” he said before pressing a kiss to the side of Lydia’s head, rubbing Holden’s back and then moving towards Scott.

Lydia watched Stiles go patting Scott on the back and catching her gaze for a minute as he nodding towards the building. She nodded, “I’ll be right in,” she told him watching as he Kira, Scott and Emerson made their way inside. Lydia looked over at Derek and smiled when Erica walked over to the and reached out touching her dress.

“You look like a princess Auntie Lydia,” she reached out her hand and grinned.

Lydia took the three-year-old’s offered hand with her free one and grinned. “Thanks honey, come on let’s get inside before they announce your Uncle Stiles without me,” she joked her gaze shifting to Derek.

Derek just shook his head as he fell instep beside them, “You just couldn’t wait until the honey moon, could you?”

Lydia smirked, “Nope.” She said without remorse as they made their way inside.

 

______

 

Stiles dipped Lydia as music filled the room, the strawberry blonde holding onto him as she laughed heartily as he pulled her back up and clutched her to his body. The party was well on its way and their friends and family were all dancing and talking around them. The reception wasn’t large, but they definitely had a nice turn out from old friends.

He glanced behind Lydia and spotted Isaac and Cora dancing in the corner and not far from them, Derek was moving around with little Erica as she spun around making her dress fly around her. Stiles’ grin widened when he looked past Derek and spotted his dad and Ms. McCall dancing. He nudged Lydia, “I still can’t believe my dad and Scott’s mom are _finally_ together.” He said as he slid his hand down to the small of Lydia’s back.

Lydia’s gaze flickered over to the older couple as she pressed herself against Stiles’ chest and smiled. “It took them long enough,” she replied teasingly.

Stiles turned his gaze on his wife, taking in the happiness on her face, “Some could say the same about us,” he told her with a smirk.

Lydia nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder, “True,” she replied her hand running up and down his back, “But I think it was the right amount of time for us,” she added. “I wouldn’t change a thing because I’m happier now than I’ve ever been.” Lydia admitted and that was the truth.

Stiles’ heart warmed at her words and he turned his head pressing a kiss to her temple, “Me either…I’m literally living a dream.” He confessed, “But then again you already know that.” He teased as she pulled her head back from his shoulder.

Lydia caught his gaze and smiled, “I am too, I just didn’t know it was my dream until now,” she responded. She glanced around again spotting Mr. Argent talking to Deaton and lifting one of her hands to wave. Once he nodded back at her and smiled Lydia’s eyes continued scanning the crowd. She spotted Holden with her mom and Emerson at one of the tables eating cake and a small grin tugged at her lips. “Everyone seems to be having a really good time.” She said lightly as the son changed to a faster one.

Stiles lifted a brow catching something in her tone then made him smile, “Yeah seems like it…What’s with the look?” He asked curiously.

“Think we’d be missed if we took off for a little bit?” She asked mischief filling her gaze.

Stiles smirked and shook his head, “You’re terrible,” he told her before sliding a hand down her arm and gripping her hand as he stepped back from her body. “I think if we play our cards right and sneak out quickly one at a time we might just be able to finish what we started in the car,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

Lydia chuckled, “You’re an idiot,” she said before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to his lips, “Meet me in the bathroom down the hallway in five minutes,” she whispered against his skin before moving away from him.

Stiles turned his head watching her glide across the dance floor, stopping every once in a while to say hello to people. She moved towards the door, pausing to drop a kiss on their sons head and Stiles couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. He followed her with his eyes until she reached the door turned around and caught his gaze. She winked in his direction and disappeared down the hallway a flash of strawberry blonde catching his gaze as he shook his head.

Stiles grinned and ducked off the dance floor heading towards the doorway to go find his wife all the while thinking he was glad he’d never given up on the dream his seven year old self had all those years ago because now he was living it and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
